


Frohe Weihnachten, Lord Sinclair!

by Antares



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: Christmas, Deutsch | German, Holidays, Kissing, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Wilde möchte Weihnachten mit Lord Sinclair verbringen – der Rest der Verwandtschaft jedoch leider auch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frohe Weihnachten, Lord Sinclair!

**Author's Note:**

> Für T'Len, für das Weihnachtswichteln auf deutsch_fandom
> 
> Beta: Besten Dank an meine Tochter für das Beta!

Danny Wilde dachte eigentlich, dass er sich zu einem gemütlichen, kleinen, privaten Weihnachtsfest zu seinem Freund Brett Sinclair eingeladen hatte. Doch als er dort ankam, wurde er eines besseren belehrt. Insgesamt vierzehn Personen – seine Wenigkeit noch nicht dazu gezählt – hatten beschlossen, den Landsitz des Lords mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu beehren. 

„Mein lieber Brett, es sieht in deinem Esszimmer so aus, als würdet ihr eine Generalprobe für das nächste Agatha Christie Stück abhalten“, beschied Danny seinem Freund. „Müssen wir nur noch herausfinden, wer wem das blass-weiße Hälschen umdrehen will.“ 

„Hier dreht niemand irgendwem irgendetwas um“, stellte Brett klar. „Das ist alles Verwandtschaft. Mehr oder weniger. Mein Bruder mit Frau, fünf Mini-Sinclairs und der armen Nanny, die für sie verantwortlich ist. Meine Mutter nebst alter Gesellschafterin und jungem Protegé, das sie entweder mit mir oder meinem Cousin Rupert, den du dort zwischen seiner Frau Mama – meiner Tante – und seinem Vater siehst, verkuppeln will.“ 

„Nun ja“, meinte Danny und schaute sich die langbeinige, langmähnige junge Frau mit den aufregenden Kurven genauer an. „Wenn sie bei keinem von euch ihre kalten Füßchen unter der Bettdecke wärmen darf, würde ich mich vielleicht opfern. Wofür sind Freunde schließlich da?“ Er zwinkerte der Blondine flirtend zu. 

„Die junge Dame ist die Tochter des Herzogs von Northdevonshire und kommt mit einem festen Ring am Finger daher – ich denke nicht, dass du an ‚Fußwärmen, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet’ interessierst bist, oder?“, erkundigte sich der Lord maliziös.

„Warum müssen selbst Märchen-Prinzessinnen immer einen Makel haben?“, seufzte Danny Wilde.  
\-------------------------------------------------

Das gemeinsame Abendessen war genauso steif und förmlich, wie Danny schon befürchtet hatte. Selbst Lord Sinclair, der, wenn man mit ihm alleine war, die adelige Kruste manchmal aufbrach, gab sich im Kreise seiner Verwandtschaft noch … lordiger als gewöhnlich. 

Das einzig interessante Gesprächthema war, dass der Polizei ‚Wanda das Wiesel’ ins Netz gegangen war. Eine berühmt-berüchtigte Einbrecherin, die in unzählige Herrenhäuser eingestiegen war und jeweils nur ein Bild – nicht immer das teuerste und berühmteste – gestohlen hatte. Keines der Bilder war je wieder aufgetaucht oder irgendwo zum Verkauf angeboten worden. Die Polizei vermutete, dass es Auftragsarbeiten für passionierte Sammler waren, die sich so etwas ganz Besonderes für ihre Privatgemächer oder ihren Tresor gönnten. 

Die Anwesenden waren ganz besonders erfreut über diesen Fahndungserfolg, weil sie alle jemanden persönlich kannten, dem ein Porträt oder eine Seeschlacht oder ein Stillleben ‚abhanden’ gekommen war.

Ansonsten unterhielt man sich vor allem ausführlichst über das Wetter und den Schnee, der erwartet wurde und erörterte, ob das ungewöhnlich oder nicht war. Daniel konnte nur staunen. Diese Leute hatten anscheinend den Verlauf aller Winter, seit Queen Victoria Wetteraufzeichnungen angeordnet hatte, auswendig gelernt. 

Wilde war daher ganz froh, dass sich die Runde alsbald auflöste und er mit einer Flasche Whiskey, die er sich aus der Bibliothek geholt hatte, auf sein Zimmer zurückziehen konnte. 

Bevor er sich mit dem druckfrischen Katalog über Yachten in sein Baldachin-Bett zurückzog, stand er noch einen Moment am Fenster und schaute in den dunklen Park hinaus. Der Wind pfiff um das alte Gemäuer, zerrte an den blattlosen Ästen der Bäume und brachte die zu kleinen Kegeln geschnittenen Buxbäume ganz schön in Schieflage. 

Und so glaubte Danny im ersten Moment seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als er eine bis zum Kopf eingemummte, dunkel gekleidete Gestalt durch die Parkanlage huschen sah. Die Person, bei der er nicht einmal erkennen konnte, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau war, eilte in Richtung Parkplatz, der aber außerhalb von Dannys Blickfeld lag. Somit konnte er nicht feststellen, ob sie mit dem Auto davon fuhr oder nicht, obwohl er sogar das Fenster öffnete, um eventuell das Geräusch eines Motors auszumachen; das aber war in dem laut tosenden Sturm unmöglich. 

Schade, er hätte doch zu gerne gewusst, wem diese adelige Gesellschaft nach nur einem Tag schon so auf die Nerven ging, dass er oder sie sich in diese Nacht hinauswagte. Danny debattierte einen Moment mit sich, ob er so lange am Fenster stehen bleiben sollte, bis die Person wieder zurückkehrte, entschied sich aber dagegen. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Als Danny am nächsten Morgen in der Zeitung lesen musste, dass Wanda das Wiesel in der Nacht – wohl mit Hilfe eines Komplizen – aus dem Polizeigewahrsam entkommen war und jetzt fieberhaft gesucht wurde, bedauerte er seine nächtliche Entscheidung schon. Wäre das nicht phantastisch, wenn sich herausstellen sollte, dass jemand aus diesem Haushalt Wanda geholfen hatte? 

Genau das sagte er auch zu Brett, als der endlich zum Frühstück erschien. „Stell dir nur vor, wie sehr das diese Schlaftabletten-Gesellschaft hier aufmischen würde!“, rief er mit Begeisterung.  
„Solange Wanda sich nicht an meinen Klunkern vergreift“, stimmte der Lord zu.  
„Darf das nur das herzögliche Töchterlein?“, wollte Wilde mit anzüglichem Grinsen wissen.

Sinclair schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht vor, mich in den Zustand potentieller Brutpflege zu begeben. Außerdem hat mein Bruder schon in ausreichendem Maße dafür gesorgt, dass die Sinclairsche Linie nicht aussterben wird.“  
„Gut zu wissen, dass das blaue Blut noch eine Generation weiter fließen wird“, spöttelte Daniel.  
Der Lord prostete ihm mit seiner Teetasse zu. Und nachdem er sich noch einen Toast mit Marmelade geschmiert hatte, meinte er: „Lass uns doch mal überlegen, wer da gestern noch so spät durch Nacht und Wind geritten sein könnte.“  
„Nun, der Vater mit seinem Kind war’s nicht, denn ich habe nur eine Person gesehen“, erklärte Daniel. „Da Ihre Ladyschaft nebst wackerer Gesellschafterin nicht der Typ für vermummte nächtliche Stelldichein zu sein scheinen – bleiben nur noch sieben andere Erwachsene übrig. Acht, wenn ich Euer Mordschaft mitrechne.“ 

„Mich und meinen Onkel kannst du von der Liste streichen, denn wir haben noch fast eine Stunde im grünen Salon gesessen und über Pferderennen geredet.“  
„Grundgütiger, zu so später Stunde noch Vierbeiner durchhecheln? Gibt’s irgendeinen Klepper, auf den ich mein Taschengeld in der nächsten Saison setzten sollte?“, erkundigte sich Wilde.  
„’Firestorm’ macht einen guten Eindruck aber auch ‚Resa von Oltenburg’ hat Gewinnchancen“, erwiderte der Lord.  
„Ein Resl mit einem Adelstitel? Du hast mich überzeugt. Dann werde ich mal ein paar Pfündchen aufs Pferdchen setzen.“ 

Lord Sinclair brachte das Gespräch dann aber noch einmal von Pferderennen auf die Liste ihrer Verdächtigen zurück und im Endeffekt beschlossen sie, sich am Abend gemeinsam auf die Lauer zu legen, um so den geheimnisvollen nächtlichen Wanderer auf frischer Tat zu ertappen. 

Doch nach dem Frühstück fuhren sie erst einmal in den nahe gelegenen Ort, um noch letzte Besorgungen für Weihnachten zu machen. Sie aßen eine Kleinigkeit im Pub und plauderten ganz unverfänglich mit den Gästen. Leider gab es von Wanda dem Wiesel nichts verwertbares Neues, selbst wenn sie laut Radio etliche Leute im Umkreis gesehen haben wollten. Nur im Pub saß leider keiner der angeblichen Augenzeugen. Lediglich Mrs. Summer wusste zu berichten, dass sich sogar Scottland Yard jetzt für den Fall interessierte. 

 

Am Nachmittag kämpften sie sich im Schnee in einem Wagen ohne Winterreifen mühsam zum Anwesen zurück und wären beinahe nicht rechtzeitig zum Fünf-Uhr-Tee daheim gewesen. Der Schneefall hatte im Laufe des Tages erheblich an Intensität zugenommen und der inzwischen tief verschneite Landsitz bekam in Daniels Augen immer mehr von einem perfekten Ort für einen Agatha Christie Krimi. Brett wollte immer noch nichts davon hören. 

Keiner der Gäste wollte an diesem Abend lange aufbleiben und kurz nach dem Abendessen verschwanden sie alle auf ihren Zimmern. Was sie in Daniels Augen automatisch alle zu Verdächtigen machte, die Kinder mal ausgenommen. 

Wilde und Sinclair setzten sich in Daniels Schlafzimmer mit einem Glas guten Weins ans Fenster und schauten hinaus in das Flockengewirbel vor dem Fenster. 

„Was meinst du wohl, wie lange wird unser Wandervogel brauchen, ehe er sich auf den Weg macht?“, fragte Danny und nippte an dem Wein.  
„Wenn er mehr Hirn als das sprichwörtliche Vogelhirn hat, wird er bei diesem Wetter schön im Nest bleiben“, beschied Brett ihm und nahm einen großen Schluck.  
„Schleichen wir eigentlich hinterher, um zu sehen welchen Starenkasten das Vögelchen als nächstes anfliegt?“, fragte Daniel. 

Brett schaute sinnierend in sein Glas, schaute zum Fenster hinaus und entschied: „Nein, wir warten lieber hier ab, bis er wieder zurück kommt. Dann stellen wir ihn zur Rede – und es wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir ihn nicht zum Reden brächten.“ 

„Haha, das wird dann ja die reinste Komödie hier“, meinte Wilde. „Ihr Engländer seid schon ein gar lustiges Völkchen, wenn man euch erst mal näher kennt.“ Er deute mit seinem Zeigefinger auf die Rotweinflasche, die der Lord auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte. „Reich noch mal den guten Tropf… Ei, der Daus. Was sehen meine Gucker und glauben es kaum?“ 

Sinclair richtete sich auf und Daniel sprang von seinem Stuhl. „Heute Abend scheint Gegenbesuch angesagt zu sein!“ Er deutete in den Garten, wo eine vermummte Gestalt auf das Haus zu schlich. 

Brett presste seine Hand ans Fensterglas und spähte hinaus. „Ja. Da kommt wer. Ich kann aber nicht erkennen …“  
„Nun, ich würde doch mal sagen: Herein, wenn’s kein Mörder … äh… Schneider ist.“ Daniel drückte sich ebenfalls die Nase an der Scheibe platt. 

„Hör doch mal auf mit deinen Mordphantasien. Hier wird heute keinem das Licht ausgeblasen“, wies ihn der Lord zurecht. „Also ich würde sagen, das sieht aus wie ein Mann. Oder eine sehr stabil gebaute Frau.“  
„Wanda das Wiesel?“  
„Wanda ist gut einen Meter sechzig groß und wiegt keine fünfzig Kilo. Ich würde mein letztes Hemd darauf verwetten, dass sie das nicht ist.“ Brett schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Dein letztes Hemd will ich nicht. Bei deinem Modegeschmack.“ Danny warf Brett einen Blick zu, der musternd von den Schuhen bis zur Krawatte ging. Zum Schluss schnipste er mit seinen Fingern gegen die Rüschen auf dem Smokinghemd.  
„Das ist von einem der besten englischen Schneider aus London!“, rechtfertigte Brett seinen Modegeschmack.  
„Britisch – das sieht man.“ Daniel schaute wieder zum Fenster hinaus und fragte: „He? Wo ist er denn hin? Verdammt, er ist uns durch die Lappen gegangen!“

Brett stellte schwungvoll sein Weinglas aufs den Boden. „So ganz weit kann er ja nicht sein. Komm mit, wir werden ihn stellen.“ 

Sie traten in den Flur, schaute nach rechts und links, aber alles war ruhig.  
„Wahrscheinlich ist er durch den Dienstboteneingang hereingekommen“, meinte Brett und marschierte in Richtung Küchentrakt. 

Sie scheuchten dort einige Küchenangestellte auf, die es sich gemütlich gemacht hatten, nachdem die Herrschaften heute schon so früh in ihre Zimmer gegangen waren.  
Daniel erkundigte sich nach ‚Durchgangsverkehr’ – aber niemand hatte jemanden hereinkommen gesehen oder gehört. 

Im Vorratsraum versteckte sich niemand und auch das Durchsuchen des Weinkellers ergab nichts, außer dass sich Daniel eine Flasche Portwein ‚für später’ mit nach oben nahm. „Damit wir unseren Erfolg gebührend begießen können.“  
„Dafür müssten wir erst einmal den Nämlichen vorweisen können“, wandte Brett ein.  
„Nämlich ist dämlich“, singsongte Danny.  
Der Lord rollte mit den Augen.  
Nachdem der Küchentrakt keinen Bewohner beherbergte, der dort nicht hin gehörte, entdeckte Sinclair plötzlich ein paar Wassertropfen auf dem Fussboden.  
„Da, sieh mal!“, rief er. „Der Schnee auf seiner Kleidung wird getaut sein!“ 

Sie verfolgten die Spur, die tatsächlich in die obere Etage, wo sich die Schlafzimmer befanden, führte. Da dort überall dicke Teppiche verlegt waren, verlor sich die Spur leider. 

„Un’ nu’?“, wollte Danny wissen.  
„Jetzt werden wir unter irgendeinem Vorwand meine Verwandtschaft beim Zubettgehen stören. Vielleicht finden wir so auch heraus, wer die Flasche mit dem Whiskey gestern nach dem Abendessen mit nach oben genommen hat.“  
„Gute Überlegung.“ Daniel nickte. „Hannemann, geh du voran“, meinte er mit einer einladenden Geste zum Lord.

Brett Sinclair seufzte und klopfte an die Zimmertür seines Bruders und seiner Schwägerin. Es dauerte eine Weile bis das Kindermädchen öffnete und den Finger auf die Lippen legte. „Psst. Die Kinder sind gerade eingeschlafen“, wisperte sie. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
„Ist mein Bruder noch wach?“, wollte Brett wissen.  
„Ja, Ihr Schwägerin und Ihr Bruder sitzen im kleinen Salon und spielen Domino. Kommen Sie doch herein.“ 

Brett und Danny schaute sich an, Danny schüttelte den Kopf und so sagte Brett: „Nein, nein, dann will ich nicht stören. Sagen Sie ihnen doch nur bitte, dass wir morgen eine halbe Stunde später frühstücken.“  
„Das werde ich tun.“  
„Danke sehr. Und Gute Nacht.“ Sinclair schloss leise die Tür. 

„So geht das nicht“, stellte Wilde fest. „Die haben ja alle Zeit der Welt, ihren Vermummten verschwinden zu lassen. Wir müssen da ohne Klopfen rein.“  
„Ohne Anklopfen?“ Der Lord schaute schockiert.  
„Ja, Euer Hochwohlgeschnösel. Wir entern den Raum in Seeräubermanier. Ihr habt doch bestimmt Seeräuber in eurer Ahnenreihe, oder?“  
„Das kommt auf den Blickwinkel an. Die Queen würde nein sagen, aber ein Spanier sähe das vielleicht anders“, gab der Lord zu bedenken.  
„Siehst du, dann betrachte das mal mit den Augen eines Spaniers. Wir planken jetzt die Enten, äh, entern jetzt die Planken.“ 

„Aber nicht bei meiner Mutter“, sagte Brett entschieden.  
„Feigling“, lachte Danny, ließ sich aber von Sinclair vor die Zimmertür des Onkels ziehen.  
„Du tust jetzt so, als hättest du dich in der Zimmertür geirrt“, sagte der Lord und schob Daniel vor.  
„Immer auf die Kleinen“, beschwerte sich Wilde, stürmte aber brav das Zimmer, in dem sie nichts Interessanteres vorfanden, als den Onkel, der sich die Zehnägel schnitt und die Tante, die schon im Bett lag. 

„Oh Verzeihung“, rief Danny. „Die Türen sehen aber auch alle gleich aus. Ich mache schon den Verschwindibus, kein Grund aufzustehen.“ Er machte die Tür schnell wieder von außen zu. 

„Wer nun? Die reiche Erbin? Vielleicht hat sie einen Galan in ihren Gemächern?“, fragte Daniel mit näselnden Stimme und wedelte affektiert mit einer Hand.  
„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.“ Brett schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Aber wir sollten sie auf jeden Fall überprüfen!“, rief Daniel. „Man sagt doch nicht umsonst, dass stille Wasser tief blicken lassen.“ 

„In Ordnung. Aber erst werfen wir noch einen raschen Blick zu meinem Cousin ins Zimmer.“  
„Der ist bestimmt nicht halb so spannend wie die Blondine“, maulte Danny.  
„Das mag sein, aber wir gehen der Reihe nach vor.“ Brett schob Daniel wieder bis vor die Zimmertür. „Bereit?“  
„Breiter geht’s nicht.“ Wilde drückte die Klinke runter und stürmte ins Zimmer, gefolgt von Sinclair in gemessenem Schritt. 

„Wir sind von der örtlichen F…“ Danny verstummte und bremste seinen schwungvollen Eintritt so plötzlich ab, dass Brett fast in ihn hineinlief. „Oh!“  
„Ich würde sagen, wir haben ihn“, meinte Sinclair und trat neben Danny. „Oh!“ 

Vor ihnen stand Bretts Cousin Rupert in einer innigen Umarmung mit dem späten Gast. Es musste der späte Gast sein, denn er hatte dicke Winterschuhe an, feuchte Haare und ein dunkler Wintermantel und ein Schal hingen über der Lehne eines Stuhls. Der junge Mann hatte seine Hände unter Ruperts dunkelblauen Pullover geschoben, und Ruperts Hände machten sich gerade am Hosenbund des jungen Fremden zu schaffen. 

Die beiden standen für einen Moment starr vor Schreck, dann rief der junge Mann: „Können Sie denn nicht anklopfen?“  
„Siehst du, Danny, was habe ich dir gesagt? Das wird hier erwartet. Alles andere ist sehr schlechter Stil“, wandte sich Sinclair an Wilde.  
„Immer langsam mit dem alten Knigge“, meinte Wilde. „Schließlich sind ja noch nicht die Honnörchen gemacht worden und ich weiß nicht mal wer mir hier gerade Benimm beibringen will.“  
„Das weiß ich in der Tat auch nicht“, stellte Sinclair fest und wandte sich auffordernd an seinen Cousin. „Rupert?“ 

Als der Lord einen Schritt nach vorne machen wollte, machte Rupert zwei zurück, ergriff eine kleine, alte Pistole, die auf dem Sekretär lag und richtete sie auf Sinclair. „Keinen Schritt weiter!“  
„Rupert!“, riefen sowohl Brett als auch der unbekannte junge Mann. 

„Hiervon darf nichts nach außen dringen!“, rief Rupert mit hochrotem Kopf. „Ihr seid leider zum falschen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort!“ Mit leicht zitternden Händen richtete er die Waffe abwechselnd auf Sinclair und Wilde. 

„Siehst du Brett, da haben wir doch noch jemanden in deiner Verwandtschaft gefunden, der auch gerne Krimis liest.“  
„Hände hoch!“, rief Rupert und fuchtelte wild mit der Waffe. 

„Rupert.“ Der junge Mann trat zu Rupert und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Du kannst die beiden nicht erschießen.“  
„Ich muss. Sonst werden sie zu meinen Eltern gehen und dann …“  
„Wir werden nicht zu deinen Eltern gehen“, versicherte ihm Brett mit Nachdruck.  
„Nee, da waren wir nämlich schon“, erklärte Daniel hilfreich. 

„Niemand darf wissen, dass du und ich …“ sagte Rupert und legte dem jungen Mann eine Hand an die Wange.  
„Wir werden schweigen wie ein Grab, auch ohne dass du uns dahin beförderst“, versprach Brett.  
„Wieso sollte ich dir glauben?“, rief Rupert aufgebracht und seine Stimme kippte bedenklich.  
„Weil ich bei meiner Ehre als Lord schwöre, dass ich…“ 

Daniel hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass diese Schwüre den Cousin beruhigten. Nein, fast eher noch steigerten sie seine Erregung. Sie mussten irgendein schlagkräftigeres Argument finden. 

„Deswegen“, sagte Daniel, drehte sich zu Brett, nahm dessen Gesicht in seine Hände, presste seine Lippen auf Bretts Lippen und küsste ihn. Sinclair stand im ersten Moment stocksteif da entspannte sich aber rasch, als Daniel mit seinen Fingern durch seine Haare streichelte.

Und dann geschah etwas, womit Wilde überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte: der Lord küsste zurück. So musste man es wohl nennen, wenn man die Zunge seines besten Freundes plötzlich gegen die Lippen stupsen spürte. Überrascht öffnete Wilde seinen Mund und Brett intensivierte den Kuss, umfuhr mit seiner Zunge Daniels Zunge und ließ ein leises Stöhnen hören. 

Donnerwetter! Wenn Danny gewusst hätte, dass man in englischen Elite-Internaten so küssen lernte, hätte er sich in der Schule auch mehr angestrengt! 

Gerade als er das dachte, dass sich das sehr aufregend anfühlte, löste sich Brett von ihm und machte einen halben Schritt zurück. Er ließ Danny recht atemlos zurück. 

„Ihr … ihr seid auch … mehr als nur beste Freunde?“, fragte Rupert voller Erstaunen, ließ aber immerhin die Waffe sinken.  
„Wenn er kochen könnte, würde ich ihn heiraten“, verkündete Daniel im Brustton der Überzeugung. 

„Brett?“, fragte Rupert und schaute Brett mit großen Augen an. „Willst du deshalb die Erbin nicht heiraten?“  
Sinclair räusperte sich. Danny boxte ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite und so fuhr er fort: „Ich hege schon seit längerer Zeit unerlaubte Gefühle für meinen amerikanischen Freund.“ 

Danny schlang Brett einen Arm um die Schulter. Das war ja nicht gerade eine feurige Liebeserklärung gewesen, aber für diese blaublütigen Adelssproß schien es heiß genug gewesen zu sein, denn Rupert lief rot an, stammelte: „Ich ... hatte ja … keine Ahnung“ und ließ die Waffe vollständig sinken. 

„Versteht sich natürlich von selbst, dass davon nichts zu den hochadeligen Öhrchen Ihrer Ladyschaft vordringen darf“, warnte Daniel.  
„Natürlich nicht, natürlich nicht“, versicherte Rupert diensteifrig. 

„Gut. Dann wollen wir mal wieder. Kommst du, Brett, mein Schatz?“, fragte Wilde und streckte Sinclair eine Hand hin.  
„Einen Moment noch“, sagte Brett und wandte sich an den jungen Mann. „Wir sind uns immer noch nicht vorgestellt worden. Ich bin Lord Sinclair.“  
„Ich bin David Warnerfield.“  
Sie schüttelten sich die Hand. 

„David ist Detective bei Scottland Yard“, erklärte Rupert. „Deshalb sollte es natürlich auch nicht publik werden, dass er mit mir … ihr wisst schon.“  
„Verstehe.“ Sinclair nickte.  
Daniel mischte sich ein. „Sind Sie wegen Wanda hier?“

„Ja. London will endlich Ergebnisse sehen. Erst dieser Fahndungserfolg – und dann lassen sich die Ortspolizisten sie durch die Lappen gehen!“  
„Vielleicht könnten wir Ihnen helfen?“, schlug Brett vor. „Wir haben einige Erfahrung in diesen Dingen.“  
„Rupert hat mir davon berichtet“, nickte der Detective.  
Rupert klagte: „Ja, weil seine Mutter“, er zeigte auf den Lord, „meiner Mutter immer brühwarm von jedem seiner Erfolge erzählt.“ 

„Also schön“, entschied Detective Warnerfield und wandte sich an Lord Sinclair. „Sie kennen sich in den Herrenhäusern bestimmt hervorragend aus. Wir werden morgen zusammen eine Liste mit den gestohlenen Bildern durchgehen und mal sehen, ob wir ein Muster in den Diebstählen erkennen können.“  
„In Ordnung“, stimmte der Lord zu. 

„Das ist ein Wort“, sagte Wilde begeistert. Plötzlich versprachen die Weihnachtstage ja doch noch deutlich interessanter zu werden, als es bis zum Dinner den Anschein gehabt hatte. Sie durften mit Scottland Yard zusammen arbeiten! Wenn das nicht der Traum eines jeden Hobbydetektivs war! Und die Sache mit dem Kuss? Das würde er gleich mal näher ergründen.

Sah ganz so aus, als wäre das auch Bretts Absicht, denn sein Freund legte ihm eine Hand in den Rücken und schob ihn sanft zur Tür. „Meinst du nicht, wir sollten die beiden jetzt allein lassen? Wir haben ja schließlich“, und jetzt sucht Brett tatsächlich für einen Moment nach einem Wort, „noch unerledigte Dinge zu klären. Du weißt schon welche.“ 

„Oh ja, das weiß ich“, grinste Daniel. Er war sehr froh, dass er sich entschlossen hatte den Lord über die Weihnachtsfeiertage aufzusuchen. Irgendwie gelang es ihnen beiden doch immer wieder, selbst langweilige Familienfeiern interessant zu gestalten. 

 

\--------ENDE-------

 

©Antares, Dezember 2015


End file.
